DuckTales: We Happy Few AU
DuckTales: We Happy Few AU is a Alternate Universe series created by TBD. Synopsis Taking place in 1964, Duckburg is in a state where the joy is making everyone happy and forget things. Each stories with different characters (include Gwen, Beatrice and Daniel). Cast * Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck (Arthur Hastings) - He is one of the main protagonists. He is an editor of Printing Inc. * Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack (Sally Boyle) - She is one of the main protagonists. She is shown to be a spy. * Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck (Percival "Percy" Hastings) - During the war, he was been taken away by Germans. He is the brother of Dewey. * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck (Ollie Starkey) - He is one of the main protagonists who has an anger issues and troubled life. * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose (Jack Worthing) - He is the host of DBC Newhour with Uncle Gyro. He is the main antagonist-turned-supporting character. He went insane and finally snapped after he remembers his daughter got shot. Whenever he gets upset that his memories has bad. * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack (Annie Hastings) - She is a reporter who is the older/younger sister of Dewey, Abby and Louie. She has anxiety, is anti-social, and hates dirty stuffs. * Jennifer Tilly - Beatrice Duckline-Quackery (Olivia Starkey) - She is the first female military soldier to service Walt Candsey. She is the granddaughter of Scrooge. * Dan Middleton - Daniel Glimduck (Stanley Boyle) - He is Webby's husband and Jenny's father. Daniel is shown to be * Kristen Schaal - Abby Yates (Petunia Hastings) - She is Gwen's younger sister who is a tomboy and has disappeared for years. * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo (Jane Worthing) - She is the new host of Joyful Days. She is the true main antagonist. She is called Aunt Kathleen and the younger adopted sister of Uncle Gyro. Whenever she gets sad because of remembering the bad memories. She went into a * Lindsay Jones - Candy (Victoria Byng) - A director who enters Dewey's office and ask that they're having a party. * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey (General Robert Byng) - He is the father of Candy and former general of the army. * Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell (Dr. Anton Verloc) - He is the head of TBD. He is also the former lover of Webby. * Tara Strong - Melanie (Margaret Worthing) - She is the daughter of Uncle Gyro who gets shot when she * Anna Faris - Jenny (Gwen Boyle) - She is the daughter of Webby and Daniel. * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie (Mr. Smilez) - A Nazi soldier who is the former doctor and scientist from a town called Jaltown. * Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack (TBD) - He is a bobby who is shown to be helpful and Differences * Original We Happy Few has blood, strong language and violence while this also has adult content and * DuckTales took place in 2018 while this takes place in 1964. * Dewey is brave and can fight. * Webby is shown to be a spy when she is sneaking through the house. * Gyro Gearloose is the host of Joyful Days and is called Uncle Gyro. * Joy pills are actually now colorful and candy shaped pills. * Mood Booths are now have telephones and coins. * Each episodes have different stories featuring the characters who has their hard times * The war is called The Dark War. * When Dewey witnesses everyone eating the animal, it is shown that it is dead. * Scrooge can try to be a bit of grumpy but when he is not, he is shown to be gentleman. * Launchpad is a bobby who is a friendly and helpful. * Aunt Kathleen is adopted. * Webby and Dewey are now adults instead of kids. * The Reform Club is a club where the citizens has a bunch of books. * There's a flashback where * Trivia * This series has many cameos, blood, drugs, alcohol, sexual theme, violence, horror, and comedy. * This series is based on the game We Happy Few. * Each episodes contains sexual theme, blood and gore, drugs, alcohol, and scenes that contains disturbing, deaths, sex and jumpscares. * Happy Pills can be heard in the background. * When Scrooge is around bobbies, he starts to fight them. But around Launchpad, he shows to be polite and very helpful. * When Gwen or Beatrice is near to the bobbies or joy doctors, they either flirt with or seduce them. ** Joy doctors can also seduce/flirt with a female citizen. ** Gwen seems to feel a little lovestruck yet feels shy when she is around or near to a bobby or joy doctor. ** Beatrice is shown to be a bit of a seducer where she near to a bobby ** When bobbies or joy doctors want to take a female to private places, touching their private parts ** Gwen or Beatrice take off their clothes and make out with bobbies and joy doctors. * Beatrice is shown to have a sex with the bobby and joy doctor. ** Her underwear are white and ** Her cup size is F which it is why she Episodes *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Dewey's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Webby's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Scrooge's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Gwen's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Beatrice's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Daniel's Story *TBD *TBD Quotes *'Gyro:' Wakey Wakey, everyone. Today's another day! Time to start the day off with taking some joy pills! (As the people takes their joy, Dewey notices that many people are on Joy.) *'Dewey:' Whoa... Everyone is on Joy because they want to forget bad things. I guess I could do that since... uh... (flashes back to where the children and Louie went away to Germany. Then, Louie has been taken away by Bobbies. The flashback ends as Dewey starts crying.) Oh god... (As Dewey cries, a woman came and take out a joy.) *'Woman (Gwen):' H-here. Take it. *'Dewey:' Thank you. (takes it) Ah... much better. ---- (Webby is in the house.) *'Webby:' Hmmm.... (gets an idea) I know. What if I sneak into the house and steal stuff. (Webby begins to sneak into the house and starts steal all stuffs.) * Webby: '''Bingo! -----(Scrooge climbs to the top of train station.) * '''Scrooge: Alright, here I go. (jumps off) Okay, now I have to get the parachute. (Gets the parachute) Got it. Now it's time to open that parachute. (Opens the parachute) Let's go! (Scrooge jumps off from the top of train station.) -----(Gwen is walking and humming as she takes a joy pill.) * Gwen: There we go. Lovely. Now, it's time to get going. Category:Unfinished pages (As she walks, someone tap her shoulder.) * Gwen: '''Uh... Hello? What d-do you want? A-are g-going to beat? Slap? K-kill? Torture me? (It turn out to be a bobby.) * '''Bobby: Why hello there, ma'am. ----- (Beatrice is shown to be a wellie. She's changing her outfits from fitting room when bobbies and joy doctors came to the room.) * Beatrice: Huh? What the hell are you doing in the fitting room? What are you do with me? (One of the bobbies grab her hand and grasp on to her leg.) * Beatrice: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (One of the bobbies took off his belt, briefs, and pants and starts to pull her head to his cock.) * Beatrice: MMHHHP?! Category:We Happy Few (Beatrice then tried to get out. Then, she felt something on her arm and foot. It was revealed to be cum.) * Beatrice: MMHHP! Category:DuckTales (Beatrice then does deepthroat as the bobby grab her hair and took her a blowjob.) * Beatrice: MMMHHHPPPP! * Bobby: You are the one with them. (Grabs her hair and head) * Beatrice: MHP! Category:Paula712's Ideas (As Beatrice sucks on his cock, the bobby also hold her head and cums. Her mouth is now puffy cheek and filled with cum.) * Beatrice: MHHHHPPPPP! * Bobby: Do you like it? Swallow the cums or spit? Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas (Beatrice then swallow the cums and like it.) * Beatrice: Oh my... It's delicious and amazing... * Bobby: I'm glad you like it. (Rubs his cock and cums on her face.) * Beatrice: Mmmm... -----(Daniel is in the shelter, watching his footage on the camera.) * Daniel: Oh my god... Is that the host of Joyful Days?Category:Alternate Reality (Daniel watches Joyful Days at footage on the camera) *'Aunt Kathleen:' Wakey, wakey everyone! It's wonderful day today! The weather today is rainy but sunny. *'Daniel:' Fuck, she must've replace Uncle Gyro as a new host. I'll tell Gwen about it. (Daniel runs to the ladder and climbs to get out of the shelter.) *'Daniel:' Where is Gwen? (He looks to see someone with Gwen.) * Gwen: Hi Daniel. * Daniel: '''Hey Gwen. Uh... where have you been? * '''Gwen: '''I'm at the pub... with someone. * '''Daniel: '''Who? * '''Gwen: It's a joy doctor. *'Daniel:' Are you sure? *'Gwen:' Yes. *'Daniel:' What is a joy doctor? *'Gwen:' If someone is off their joy, doctors will sniff you. *'Daniel:' Oh god... *'Gwen:' Yes. You better watch out. *'Dainel:' Yeah...